Somewhere Out There
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Selphie fixes Zell up with her friend, Elvi, who's band is a preformer for the hottest club in Deling City. They fall in love, but will that be enough to overcome everything when life gets rough? Will their love make it trough lies and deceit? r+r!


Somewhere Out There.  
  
Author: Naurwen  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Elvi, Em, and Kasey and I don't own the song 'Somewhere Out There' by Our Lady Peace. I don't own 'Punk Ass Bitch' by Wheatus either. Now that I remember that I'm sad. DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! ^_^  
  
~"I missed you, Zell. It's been so long. I'm sorry for everything." . . . "I know you are . . ."~  
  
Zell shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. He ran his hand over his face and pushed away the covers. It was almost time to get up for school anyway, so he grabbed a shirt off of the floor, smelled it, and decided it didn't smell too bad and grabbed a fresh pair of long, baggy jeans. Zell trudged into the bathroom and sloshed some cold water on his face to wake him up more. He shouted as the freezing tap water met with his skin and quickly dried his face.  
  
"C-cold." He mumbled, changing into his clothes. After Zell was done with that, he spiked up his bangs and thought he looked pretty good. Zell grabbed his books and made way for his 1st class. Zell wasn't being taught, of course. He was the one teaching. Cid had talked him into it, although Zell, at first, thought it was a bad idea. He never liked any of the teachers that taught his classes before he became a SeeD, so he wasn't tempted to become a suit himself. After he thought about it, though, he decided to take the teaching profession into his own hands and make it fun. It worked, too, because everyone wanted to take his training course class. Zell had become one of the most demanded Instructors, along with Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Squall.  
  
That didn't cure his loneliness, though. Every Saturday night, he would stay in his dorm and watch 'The Brady Bunch', while all his friends were out on dates. He wasn't interested in any of the other Instructors, and he couldn't go out with any of the students, do to possible favoritism. It was basically a total drag.  
  
Zell walked out of his dorm and made way for his way for his classroom on the 2nd floor. Once he got there, he lounged back comfortably in his big, red, leather chair and closed his eyes, waiting for his students to arrive. One by one, students started filing into the room, taking their seats. They were well behaved, because they liked Zell's class and knew that if they misbehaved, they would be transferred to a sterner, meaner teacher. Zell had done it to a student one time for disrupting class, and as far as he knew, that kid was in the most hard-ass Instructor's class: Instructor Aki.  
  
His 1st 2 classes were free periods, so they basically went by in a blur. When the lunch bell finally rang, he sprinted for the cafeteria. He got his usual 8 hotdogs and large soda and was done eating in about 20 minutes.  
  
"Hey, Zell!" Selphie greeted in her perky voice.  
  
"Hi, Selph. S'up?" Zell asked.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't think of this before! It's so perfect! I fixed you up on a date!" Selphie announced proudly. Zell was shocked.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"A girl I knew from Trabia Garden. She moved to Galbadia before the missiles came, and now her band is a regular singer at Studio 23: The Hottest Club in Deling City! Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Irvy and I are all going there to hear them play, and we wanted you to come with us. Her name's Elvi and I told her about you. She's single at the moment, too, and she's interested." Selphie explained, bobbing up and down with excitement.  
  
"What's her age, favorite food, movie, TV show, and song?" Zell asked, getting interested somewhat himself.  
  
"17, Hotdogs, Lord of the Rings, The Brady Bunch, and 'Don't Let's Start' by They Might Be Giants." Selphie informed.  
  
" . . . it's worth a shot. What does she look like?"  
  
"Well, she has blue eyes, purple hair, and she wears a lot of plaid. I promise hat you'll like her for a friend at least. Will you come?" The short brunette pleaded, showing off puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay! You know that I can't say 'no' to you when you do that face." Zell chuckled as Selphie flashed a 'v' for 'victory' sign in his face. "Now, don't gloat about it or I will say 'no'." Zell added. Selphie immediately stopped and sat across from Zell.  
  
"Alright, meet us in the Parking Lot tonight at, um . . . 18:00. Sound good? Who knows? Maybe you'll have fun."  
  
"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe I'll finally get a girlfriend." Zell smiled.  
  
~*~Time: 18:03 Place: Parking Lot~*~  
  
Zell ran to the Parking Lot, trying to get there right on time. He finally entered the mostly concrete and asphalt room and saw Selphie, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Seifer all waiting by a big navy blue army van.  
  
"Did we get permission to use a Garden Van?" Zell asked hesitantly after he caught his breath.  
  
"Yep! Headmaster Cid said he didn't care. C'mon! We're off to Deling City!" Selphie squealed happily, climbing into the van. Rinoa, then Quistis, then Zell, and then Irvine followed her. Squall and Seifer had the front seats, because Squall was driving and . . . Seifer called 'shotgun'.  
  
Once they got to Balamb, they all bought round train tickets to Deling. The train ride wasn't to long. At least not unbearably long. Zell spent most of the time chatting with Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa, while Irvine and Seifer played 'war' and Squall stood in the corner, brooding. The train finally stopped at 19:30 and everybody got off. Then, they took a bus that let them off in front of a brick building with blinking, pink, neon lights reading: 'Studio 23'.  
  
"Alright. We're here!" Selphie exclaimed, opening the door and entering. The rest of the gang filed inside after her. There was a dance floor, a non-alcoholic bar, and plenty of small, two-person, tables. Squall and Rinoa sat at one, as did Selphie and Irvine, and Quistis and Seifer. Zell sat by himself and waited for Selphie's friend to find her so he could meet the girl. He didn't have to wait long at all really, because after about 5 minutes of waiting, he heard an unfamiliar voice greeting Selphie.  
  
"Hey, Selph! What's up?" He heard, fighting the urge to turn around and look at her.  
  
"Nothing much, Elvi. You?" Selphie replied politely.  
  
"You know me: I don't do anything but sing here!" The voice cheerily replied.  
  
"Hey! Zell! C'mon over here! There's someone I want you to meet!"  
  
Zell was more than happy to oblige, on account of the suspense was killing him. He turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had dazzling, bright blue eyes and dark purple hair that was the same color as her plaid skirt. She was also wearing a shirt with 'Zero to insane in 1.5 seconds' plastered on the front.  
  
"Zell, Elvi, Elvi, Zell." Selphie introduced.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine." Elvi said, smiling as she held her hand out for him to shake. He wiped the sweat off his palm and shook, smiling as big as Elvi.  
  
"I'll let you two get to know each other." Selphie declared, beaming more than the both of them combined. Zell lead Elvi to his seat and she sat opposite him. They were both silent for a moment and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm nervous!" Elvi giggled.  
  
"Me too." Zell chuckled.  
  
"So . . . um . . . wow! Uh . . . what kind of music do you listen to?" Elvi said nervously.  
  
"Sum 41, Jimmy Eat World, They Might Be Giants, Wheatus and Red Hot Chili Peppers."  
  
"I like them, too! This is so weird!" Elvi laughed nervously.  
  
"Why?" Zell asked.  
  
"Um. Well, Selphie got this teenybopper 'zine, and she made me take a test to see which hero would be my ideal boyfriend. Hyne, I can't believe I'm telling you this! Selphie got Irvine, of course, and I got you." She put her hands in face and Zell laughed.  
  
"Hey. Are you singing anything tonight?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yep. You really wanna listen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool! See, my band's the star players here, and I really want a record deal, but I haven been able to get signed." Elvi clarified.  
  
"Don't give up. Maybe it's right around the corner, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm part of a band, actually. We're called 'Counting With Mitch'. I know it's a weird name, but it does stick with you."  
  
Zell thought about it for a minute. "Yeah. It does, doesn't it?"  
  
"It was Em's idea. She's completely insane. I think she watches too much Invader Zim. She acts like Gir." They both chuckled and talked for about half an hour. Elvi looked at her watch and panicked. "Ack! I'm on in 10 minutes! I'll find you after our show. I promise." She ran away towards to the 'back stage' door and left Zell there. Selphie came up behind him.  
  
"BOO!" She yelled, causing Zell to jump about 5 feet into the air.  
  
"Ah! Selph! Don't do that!" He said, catching his breath.  
  
"Sorry! So, how'd it go?" Selphie asked, eager for details.  
  
"I think I might love her." Zell said. Selphie smiled and was happy that she had made a good choice.  
  
~*~Time: 21:4 Place: Back Stage, Studio 23.~*~  
  
"Hey, Ellie! How'd it go?! Tell me! I'm DYING!" Em, the hyper drummer with the blue hair and shirt with Gir from Invader Zim on the front squealed.  
  
"Shut up, Em. Tell me, too." Kasey, the bass guitarist with the fire engine red hair and black shirt saying 'cleverly disguised as a freak' on it asked.  
  
"Well, he's nice,"  
  
"Uh huh." The other two girls said in unison.  
  
"He's cute,"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"He's sweet, gorgeous, lovable, endearing, my Hyne I think I may be in love!" Elvi exclaimed.  
  
"Yippie! Ellie and Zell, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes lo-ve, then comes marriage, then come Ellie with a baby carriage!" Em sang.  
  
"Shut UP, Em. So, Elle, when the wedding?" Kasey teased.  
  
"Oh, YOU shut up, Kasey! Elle, can your kids call me Auntie Em Em? It'd be like this: 'Hey Auntie Em Em. We love you Auntie Em Em! Do that funny dance Auntie Em Em!" The drummer said, doing a high-pitched, nasally mock-little-kid voice.  
  
"Guys, we're on in 3 minutes! Shut up!" Elvi said.  
  
"Sorry." The others said.  
  
"Good. Let's make this our best performance yet!"  
  
The manager called for them to come out after a few minutes and then Elvi took the mic.  
  
"Hi! We're Counting With Mitch! I'm Elvi and I'm on guitar!" Elvi did a very impressive riff, before continuing. "Kasey on the bass!" Kasey also did an impressive riff. "And on drums, Em!" Em did a drum solo and everyone whistled and clapped, especially Zell. "Now, Our first song is called, 'Punk Ass Bitch'. I hope you like it!" The band played the intro.  
  
"A-one! A-two! A-one, two, three, four!" Em counted aloud.  
  
Then, Elvi sang:  
  
"She wriggles and she wraggles, she jiggles and she jaggles, you stand and watch her pass by, your line of vision ass-eye, you think that cause she smiles, that you turn all her dials, but you don't see them later, while in the elevator, you nag her and you swagger, you think you're gonna shag her, a man about the town-a, get funky, let's get down-a, machismo and machasma, it turns into miamsa, but you have got no class, no style, no social skills, no comprehension  
  
I can't deal with this idiot! Yeah, I must admit that he's a punk ass bitch!  
  
You open up your mouth-a, amazed at what comes out-a Its just a testimony, that you're full of bologna, that you're a stupid shit-ass, a meathead, Guido, pass-gas, that you have got no class, no style, no social skills, no comprehension  
  
I can't deal with this idiot! Yeah, I must admit that he's a punk ass bitch!  
  
I can't deal with this idiot! Yeah, I must admit that he's a punk ass bitch! A-whoa, a-whoa, a-whoa!  
  
You know you want to spangle, but you can't seem to angle, one gives you attitude-a, your reason to be rude-a, you think that cause she smiles, that you turn all her dials, but you don't see them later, while in the elevator, you nag her and you swagger, you think you're gonna shag her, a man about the town-a, get funky, let's get down-a, machismo and machasma, it turns into miamsa, you have got no class, no style, no social skills, no comprehension You open up your mouth-a, amazed at what comes out-a It's just a testimony, that you're full of bologna, that you're a stupid shit- ass, a meathead, Guido, pass gas, but you have got no class, no style, no social skills, no comprehension  
  
I can't deal with this idiot! Yeah, I must admit that he's a punk ass bitch!  
  
I can't deal with this idiot! Yeah, I must admit that he's a punk ass bitch! A-whoa, a-whoa, a-whooooa!"  
  
Once the song was done, the crowd went wild. The band went back stage and they all wished Elvi luck with Zell. Elvi went back to the table where Zell was and he told her she was great.  
  
"I'm really sorry that I can't spend more time with you, but I gotta go back to Garden." Zell said, sadly.  
  
"What about tomorrow? Wanna go out tomorrow?" Elvi asked.  
  
"Sure! When?"  
  
"15:00? That's right after our last show tomorrow. Meet me here."  
  
"Sounds great! Is this like . . . a date?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yep. See you then!" And with that, Elvi walked away and Zell went back to Garden with his friends. Neither one truly knew it yet, but it was love.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! Hi Kamela! Read and Review! 


End file.
